This work includes several clinical research projects involving patients who have primary bladder carcinoma. Projects are being conducted in several institutions with the data pooled and correlated by a central statistical center. The projects include: (1) surveillance of all patients with a diagnosis of primary bladder cancer, (2) multiple selected mucosal biopsies obtained from patients with obvious bladder tumor and/or positive cytology, (3) the therapeutic and prophylactic effects of triethylenethiophosphoramide (Thio-tepa) in patients with various forms of superficial bladder tumor, and (4) a comparison of the efficacy of definitive radiotherapy vs preoperative radiotherapy followed by appropriate open surgery in patients with invasive bladder cancer thought to be curable.